An Ade and Gia Romance
by ChellMaBella
Summary: They're first date and beyond. Written after episode 2.17


**Ade And Gia**

**First fic so be kind lol inspired by my love of Rumer Willis and her character of course.**

**Hope the ratings okay.**

**The CW owns everything**

**Ade's POV**

**Chapter 1**

I was pacing back and forth in front of my closet, tonight was my first date with Gia. She'd asked me out a few days a go here in my bedroom after our first kiss, well kisses. We hadn't seen each other yesterday, Gia was bust writing something for the Blaze and I had band practice. I had to pick something to ware, Gia had text me that she had booked them a table at a restrunt. I had never been to it before, but thankfully Silver had and told my to go with a dress but what dress?

After almost a hour of pacing I finally decided on one that Gia had told me that I had looked nice in a few weeks ago. I couldn't help but smile at the memory, I hadn't thought much of it at the time but when I thought back I could see small hints of Gia's crush I just wasn't looking.

After I was dressed I went down stairs to wait for Gia, who was picking me up. I was glad my mom wasn't home, she was staying at her new boyfriends this weekend god know how she was gonna take the latest development in my life.

Gia should be here soon, I couldn't believe how nervous I was getting. Oddly it felt nice like I was a normal teenager for once. I'd gone on dates with Navid before but we'd known each other forever, so there was no real nerves before there dates. Plus there was all the baggage of my addiction and the pregnancy. The way Gia made me feel was completely new and I liked it. Taking Silvers advice I put aside all my earlier worry's and thought purely on the was Gia made me feel when they were together. Granted it had only been a few days but I felt really drawn to Gia, she was really sweet, kind and a great sense of humour. And after those few little kisses I was growing more attracted to her by the second. I was feeling all the things that after the break up with Navid I thought I would never feel again. And the connection with Gia felt stronger because it also felt very innocent and lets face it none of my relationships had ever felt like that.

I was shaken out of her thoughts by the sound of the doorbell. 'Oh my god, she's here' I thought.

I took a deep breath and opened the door. I was greeted by Gia's warm smile, and immediately

took in Gia's appearance, she looked beautiful a little more dressed up the she had ever seen her before but she had still managed to put her own quirky spin on it.

'Hi' I smiled at her a few moments of silence

'Hey, you look beautiful'

I couldn't help but blush as she said it and felt my stomach do summersaults as Gia look me up and down.

'So you ready to go?'

'Yup let me just grab my phone and jacket'

Moments later we were in the car, I hadn't seen Gia drive it before.

'No van tonight?'

Gia smiled 'No, I borrowed my dads car, the restaurant isn't too fancy but I still figure that they wouldn't really appreciate a VW a huge Glorious Steinem's sticker on the side, you know'

I laughed, feeling my nerves calm a bit. Our conversation was so easy and it continued all thought dinner as well. The restaurant was perfect and food was incredible. We talked about school, music and movies that Gia had picked out for there future movie nights. Before I knew it we were making our way out of the restaurant and back to the car.

Before she started up the car Gia turned to me

'Hey do you wanna maybe go for a walk along the beach for a bit?'

'Yeah that sounds good'

I was glad gia had asked I was in no way near ready for tonight to end so soon.

We drove for about 10 minutes heading of a hopefully secluded part of the beach. Which we found thankfully. As we walked I could feel Gia's eyes on me but when I looked over to meet them Gia looked away shyly, she was nervous. Well at least I wasn't alone with that feeling. Moments later I felt her hand brush against mine, for a second I thought she was going to hold my hand but she didn't. I quickly realised that Gia wasn't going to force anything me, she was letting me set the boundres. I took a breath then reached out and linked our fingers together. I looked up and gave her small smile.

'Do you wanna sit for a bit?'

'Sure'

We sat together closely our hand still linked. It had dawned on me last night when I was thinking about tonight that I didn't really know that much about Gia, her home life with her parents, her addiction and when she came out. Tonight was the perfect time to learn some new things about her hopefully it didn't come across as prying but that what first dates were about right? getting to know each other.

Gia broke the silence and asked

'So you look deep in thought , what you are you thinking about?'

'Not much. I was just wondering …..'

'Wondering what?'

'Well, about you really'

'Okay'

'I just realised that there's still a lot a don't know about you'

'Yeah I guess that's true, well ask away then'

I figured I'd start were I was most curious.

'You said that you always knew that you were gay?'

Gia smiled, 'Not exactly, I always knew I liked girls but it wasn't till I was about 15 that I could put a name to it. But when I think back, I always liked girls'

'Where your mom and dad okay with it?'

Gia expression changed slightly, she looked sad and I immediately regretted asking the question.

'Sorry, I didn't …..'

She cut me off 'No its okay, they're cool with it now but we all struggled for a while'

I stayed silent and just let her talk.

'I'm an only child, my parents are a little bit conservative. My mom just figured I'd get married and kids that whole thing, it took them a long time to get that I could still have all that if I wanted. And my dad, my poor dad he was just so uncomfterble with the whole thing, it took him ages to get that I was still the same person. He's so old fashioned he actually thought that I was going to go all butch, get into sports and stuff'

She smiled at me before continuing.

'The hardest part was actually with myself'

That shocked me, she seemed so at ease with herself.

'What do mean?'

'I just felt like I was a disappointment, you know?, I just went off the rails a bit, the worse part was when other people found out like my grand parents, they've still not accepted it. I just wanted to shut everyone out even my own thoughts. That's when the drinking started. I went to clubs and bars and just got wasted. My mom and dad freaked out they decided to send me to a shrink. But that just annoyed me more why didn't they want to talk to me, you know?'

'How long did it last?'

'Almost a year, It stopped when I started scaring my self. My grades where awful, and I was blacking out waking up in random places. I finally opened up to my mom, we had this great talk, went into family therapy for a while. And I signed up for AA when I got that me and alcohol don't go well together. So there you have it the story of my life far!'

I laughed 'Well I guess I don't gave to tell you mine huh? Most of the school knows about me.'

'Well I don't really pay attention to rumours, so I'd like to hear you side of thing when your ready?'

'I'd like that' I gave her a warm smile, she looked so amazing in the moonlight. We stared into each others eyes for a few seconds. I leaned in to kiss her. Our lips came together softly at first and after a few tentative kisses I put one hand on the small of her back and the other stroked her cheek. I ran my tongues along her lips, Gia quickly took the hint and opened her mouth. We both moaned softly as our tongues met for the first time. The kiss was long and warm, I could feel the lust rise up within me. Gia arms went around my waist and pulled my in even closer, our body's were now firmly pressed together. Gia moaned again, my body felt like it was on fire. Eventually we came up for air, our foreheads rested together. We were both breathing heavily

'Wow' I breathed out

'Yeah sorry I got a bit carried away'

'I'm not complaining'

'I told you I didn't get any complaints'

I laughed, she smiled and winked at me.

'Come on its getting a bit chilly, I should get you home.'

The drive back to my house we sat in comfterble silence, before I knew it we where in my drive way. I suddenly felt slightly panicky an the thought of the night ending. It was only just after 9 o'clock we could still hang out for a few hours. I felt the nerves start to creep back in.

' Do you want to come in for a while? Watch a movie or something?'

'As long as it not one of those depressing movies we've been watching lately'

I laughed 'Nope, comedy all the way tonight'

We got out the car and headed in, I had a funny feeling it was going to be a long night.

**Well that's it, review please. Sorry if there's any mistakes. Should I continue? I've got chapter 2 almost ready and an idea for chapter 3. If I continue I may have to change the rating to M**


End file.
